Stitches
by xMoxley
Summary: After Jon Moxley's match against Brain Damage, Mox's long time girlfriend nurses him back to health and helps relieve him sexually. Terrible summary, don't know how to describe it better, sorry! Based on the promo "I Don't Feel Beaten" by deanambrosenet on dailymotion. Slight bloodplay. I (accidentally) never described or gave a name to the girlfriend, so you can insert whoever.


Jon Moxley sat on the cold floor in his wrestling trunks, his face and hair soaked in blood after his match against Brain Damage. He rubbed a hand over his injured head as he tried to stand up. His breathing was heavy and his face scrunched up in pain.

"You might be happy with your hollow short lived victory Brain Damage," he managed to breath out. "But the Switchblade Conspiracy, it's all about proving to the world, how worth the time we really are," Jon placed his hand on the floor and pushed himself up; he couldn't get to his feet yet. The pain he was in was evident in his voice. I stood behind the camera, filming his post-match promo. Seeing him so beat up and bloody wasn't a new thing for me. I'd been working with him for years. We met when I was 16, I was on the brink of a nervous breakdown before my first match and he came over and calmed me down. After that moment we never left each other's side. We stayed in the same independent circuits and, against my mother's will, I even moved in with him when I turned 18. He was only a couple of years older than I was but my mom viewed him as an adult and I a child. Jon was my best friend and over time we transitioned into being more than that, much more actually.

Jon was standing up now, his hands on his knees as he stood up all the way.

"So, enjoy tonight Brain Damage, because I don't feel the least bit beaten, not by you, not yet." Jon walked out of view and I turned off the camera. I turned around to see him drop to the floor again. I tucked the camera into my bag and went over to him, kneeling down and putting my hand on his cheek.

"Can you walk?" I asked him. He inhaled deep, trying to get control of his breathing.

"Not yet," he finally said. He put his hand to his head again, putting pressure on the wound that poured blood down his face.

"We need to get you cleaned up." I stood up and went for a rag. I soaked it in water and sat in front of him,

"Come here," I told him. He struggled to lean forward as I softly wiped the blood from his forehead. Jon winced and pouted.

"Oh shut up, Jon." I grinned. The blood kept pouring down his face so I gave up,

"We need to get you to the shower." I stood up and reached down for him, Jon grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. He put his bloody arm around my shoulders and limped toward the showers. When we approached them there was an Out of Order sign on the door.

"Fuck," I cursed. "Looks like we'll have to do this at the hotel," I sat him down and went to get his bags. I came back with a towel and both of our bags on my shoulders.

"Baby, I can carry that," he reached for them but I swatted his hand away.

"No, I got it; you just need to rest your body Jon." I said as I led him out the back to the car.

"Fuck its cold." He said as I popped the trunk, I put our bags in the car and went around to the passenger side. I laid the towel on the seat and he got in.

"If you get blood on my car Jon, I swear to God," Jon laughed then groaned at the pain it caused. I went over to the driver's side and got in, turning on the car and backing out. Once we arrived at the hotel I helped Jon in and got looks from the workers,

"You all act like you've never seen a wrestler before," I shot at them. Jon laughed and we went to our room. I dropped the bags to the floor and Jon went into the bathroom. I came in behind him as he stripped from his wrestling gear. I looked him over with a raised eyebrow. He turned around and smiled.

"Like something you see?"

"Nope." I grabbed a fresh rag and went to the sink. Jon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was mean, baby" he whispered in my ear. His gruff voice sent chills down my spine.

"Shut up, you love it when I'm an asshole." I smiled into the mirror in front of us.

"True," he kissed my neck. When he pulled away there was blood left behind.

"Jon, that's gross." I said as I wiped it off. I went to turn on the shower but he stopped me with a whine.

"I don't want the shower to beat down on my head, it hurts too touch." Jon said. I sighed and plugged up the tub, turning on the water to fill it up. Once it was full Jon stepped in and sat down. I sat on the edge and dunked the rag in the water. I brought it up to his face and washed off the blood. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and the water dripped down his face.

"Aw, I can see your cute face now," I smiled. Jon peaked his eye open and looked at me with a smirk. I grabbed a cup and put it under the water, pulling it back up filled with the bath water. I put my hand to his forehead as a shield and poured the water on his hair. Jon hissed as it seeped into his cut.

"Sorry babe," I said. Once I had cleaned him up enough I went to my duffle bag to get my first aid kit. I came back into the bathroom and sat it on the counter by the sink.

"You still alive, Jon?" I asked, looking at him in the mirror. His eyes were still closed and his head against the wall, he looked like he was asleep. After a moment Jon finally mumbled. I came back to him with my stitch kit and sat down.

"Can you lean forward?" Jon sat up straight and leaned his head toward me, still keeping his eyes closed. I stopped and looked at him for a minute. He looked so tired; I just wanted to hold him close until he fell asleep. Jon opened his eyes and looked up at me with just his eyes.

"What?" He said. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I love you." Jon smiled and put his wet hand on my hip, his arm laid over my legs and got my jeans wet. "Okay, I love you a little less now." I scoffed playfully and stood up, wiping my hands over my jeans as if that was going to wipe away the water. Jon laughed and leaned over the edge of the tub, resting his chin on his forearms.

"Why don't you take them off and come in here?" Jon winked. I laughed,

"Jon, that water is red, I'll pass." Jon put up a finger to tell me to wait and turned away from me. I watched him drain all the water and refill the tub with fresh.

"Hand me that bottle," Jon pointed to the soap on the counter and I handed it to him without a word. He poured it in the tub and bubbles slowly began to rise. Jon then poured the soap all over his chest seductively. I laughed at him and took off my wet jeans, throwing them into the pile of dirty clothes that had accumulated over the time we'd spent in that hotel.

"I'm still not getting in there." I smiled. Jon pouted. I sat back on the edge of the tub in just my black Ouija board panties. The surface was cold against my bare thighs.

"Come here, I have to get you stitched up." Jon leaned forward again and I moved his hair out of the way. I took the rag to his still bleeding wound before stitching him up. Once I finished I washed his hair gently. I soaked his hair in soap and formed it into a Mohawk.

"Aw, punk-rock Mox," I laughed. I stood up and got my camera. "Say Blink-182." Jon put up a rock on hand sign and stuck out his tongue and I took a picture. It looked like one of those pictures moms take of their babies in the tub when they do weird things with their hair, like make devil horns or Mohawks. I washed the soap out and dried off his face.

"Alright, you're done, come on." I grabbed a towel and waited for him to stand up. Jon stepped out of the tub and towered over me. I handed him the towel and he dried off. He then wrapped it around his waist and grabbed me, picking me up and placing me on the counter. Jon smashed his lips to mine without warning and rubbed his hands up my shirt. I moaned into him taken by surprise before pushing into his shoulders.

"Baby, you just bathed." Jon still tried to kiss me, pulling my body against his. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth as his hands gripped my skin. I felt his hard member pressing against my now wet underwear. I panted into him; he was kissing and touching me so frantically, filled with so much lust and passion. I never pulled away from him as I lifted myself up for him to remove my underwear. I tore off his towel and his member was throbbing. Jon grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. His cock rubbed against my wetness and I moaned at the feeling, I spread my legs wider and he pushed into me. Jon bit down on my lip drawing blood. The taste of rust filled my mouth. I moaned and whined against him as he thrust hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck Jon!" I screamed out. His cock stretched my tight walls, his nails scraped down my thighs, cutting into the skin. I groaned in pain as blood seeped from the thin scratches and rolled down my legs onto the bathroom counter. Jon pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine, his grunts and moans echoed my own. Jon looked into my eyes, his blue eyes were dark with lust. He licked his lips with a smirk and brought his finger up to my bloodstained lip. He caressed the swollen skin with his thumb getting blood on it, he looked down to his finger then back up into my eyes before slowly and seductively licking his thumb. Jon moaned as he tasted my blood. I gripped his hair and pulled him back into a kiss, I bit his lip until it bled and Jon winced. I looked him in the eyes and smirked before tracing my tongue over his lip. He crushed his mouth to mine again, in a fiery passionate kiss.

Jon had never broken his thrusts, keeping a steady pace the entire time. He picked me up and pressed me hard against the wall, he angled himself so that he was now hitting my g-spot. I moaned in pleasure as he rocked my body.

"You like that right there, baby?" Jon growled. I kept moaning, unable to speak. "I said do you like that?!" Jon thrust into me harder than before causing me to scream.

"Y-yes Jon," I finally said.

"Mm, baby, you sound so fucking good," Jon said in a gruff tone. I held onto his shoulders, tears formed in my eyes and sweat was beading on our bodies.

"You like it right there baby? Huh?"

"Fuck yes, f-fuck Jon, I'm gonna-I'm, fuck," I couldn't speak. Jon sped up.

"Are you gonna cum baby? Are you gonna cum for me?" Jon grabbed my face, my eyes were on him, he watched me struggle to talk through my moans.

"Yes, fuck, yes. I'm gonna cum Jonathan." Jon moaned, he loved it when I called him Jonathan.

"Mm, I know just how to make you cum baby." Jon pulled out and laid me down on the floor. He scooted down and brought his mouth to my wet clit. His tongue lashed violently at my wetness, licking and sucking every crevice. I grabbed at the bathroom rug then his hair then the air, I couldn't control the electric pleasure I was in. Jon inserted two fingers into me and pumped fast, curling them slightly. I cussed profusely, grabbing at his hair again and pushing his face into me.

"Baby, b-baby!" I screamed out, my body shook violently.

"Come on baby, cum for me, fucking cum for me." Jon moaned against my clit. I panted heavily and finally shot into his mouth. Jon licked and sucked me dry, lapping up every drop. I caught my breath and pulling him up, kissing him deeply. I turned him over and pushed him against the floor.

"Your turn." I straddled his waist and rubbed myself against his toned stomach. I scooted further down and took his hard cock into my mouth. Jon threw his head back and moaned as my tongue swirled his tip. I trailed my tongue down his shaft, licking every inch of his large member. I stroked him while I kissed his stomach and bit his thighs before bring my mouth's attention back to his member. I took him all in and sucked at him roughly. Jon groaned and cussed at the feeling. He thrust up a few times, forcing himself further into my mouth, I covered my gags with moans as I took him. I removed him and starting teasing his tip and rubbing his cock. He started throbbing and moaning wildly, I knew he was nearing his release. I stroked faster, taking more of him into my mouth again. Jon cussed and finally came, shooting his warm seed into my mouth. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him, he wiped my mouth off with a smile and crushed his lips to mine.

I stood up and pulled him with me. I looked around the room and the sink, wall, floor and both of us were covered in blood. I sighed.

"What a waste of water, I knew we shouldn't have done anything, now we just have to shower again." I pouted.

"It looks like a crime scene in here," Jon laughed. I looked around again and laughed too.

"It does. You're cleaning this up." I threw a roll of paper towels at him.

"But it's your blood," Jon whined.

"Sorry, who was it that just bathed and stitched up a grown man?" I smirked. Jon sighed with a little laugh.

"Fair enough," Jon pulled some paper towels off the roll and sprayed cleaner on the counter. "Sorry about the scratches by the way." He pointed to my legs. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his back.

"Sorry about your lip," Jon turned around and kissed me.

"Sorry about yours." He stroked his thumb over my bottom lip. I smiled and reached around him, grabbing some paper towels and went to work on the wall.

Once we done and cleaned up, we got dressed and laid in bed. I looked at him, his eyes looked so tired and his movements were sluggish. His match earlier and the sex were finally setting in now that the adrenaline was gone. I rubbed my hand over his shoulder and back and he turned around, he looked at me with a smile. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Come here, baby," I pulled him closer and he laid his head on my chest. I twirled my finger in his almost dry blonde hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," I whispered. Jon mumbled it back, nearly asleep already. I smiled and closed my eyes, holding him close.


End file.
